memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Albatross (episode)
Following a mission to the planet Dramia, Dr. McCoy is held prisoner, accused of mass genocide caused by a deadly plague committed nineteen years earlier during a previous expedition. When the Enterprise attempts to investigate, it too becomes infected. Summary :"Captain's log: Stardate 5275.6. Preparing to beam aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] following the successful completion of delivery of medical supplies to the planet Dramia in the remote Dramian star system."'' The Supreme Prefect thanks Captain Kirk and the Federation for their assistance. Kirk signals for a beam out when Commander Demos, the Dramian head of security, informs the landing party that he has a warrant in order for the arrest and trial of Dr. Leonard McCoy, chief medical officer of the Enterprise. Demos claims that 19 years earlier McCoy headed a mass inoculation program for a Saurian virus on Dramia II, but after he departed a massive plague ravaged the planet virtually wiping out the entire population. Kirk argues for McCoy but Demos says, "The trial will tell, Captain." Kirk, aware of the swift Dramian justice system, worries about McCoy's future in the hands of the "Kangaroo Court." Kirk is adamant that McCoy would not harm other beings but the doctor thinks that the plague may have been his fault. Kirk doesn’t buy it so he and Spock begin an investigation into the plague. Spock finds some records of the plague that states it is of unknown origin and characterized by a change in the coloring of skin pigmentation, debilitation and death. Certain species have a natural immunity, most notably Vulcans. They realize they must go to Dramia II to draw some conclusions. :"Captain's log: Stardate 5275.8. Underway for planet Dramia II for investigation of McCoy case. We are beyond subspace communications with Starfleet and proceeding under my own authority." ETA at the planet is four hours However, en route they are pursued by Demos. Kirk asks Sulu to "inadvertently" leave the hangar doors open so Demos can "sneak" aboard. The Enterprise entraps the Dramian ship and Demos orders Kirk to report his actions to the Federation. Kirk says he can’t because they’re out of communication range. Demos tells Kirk he will contact the Federation himself but Kirk tells him that he can't because his ship is impounded. He is a stowaway, after all. So Demos must accompany them. :"Captain's log: Stardate 5275.9. We are approaching the planet Dramia II where we hope to find the answers to the questions of Dr. McCoy’s guilt or innocence. Situation normal. Aurora reported in the sector, however." When the ship passes through the orbiting aurora, radiation levels are intense but non-lethal. Kirk figures that is good because it is now safe to beam down to the planet. On the planet, Kirk, Spock and Demos find a man they can get answers from. He was away from the planet when the plague struck and returned home to find his homeworld ravaged by the virus. In his grief he, along with others in his position chose to stay on. There were no plague survivors. Kol-tai then says he is a survivor and McCoy saved his life when he treated him for the Saurian virus. He adds that a man who saves lives does not also kill. Kol-tai agrees to testify of McCoy's behalf, but the crew must return to Dramia I quickly or it will be too late. Kirk orders warp six and Scotty replies, "I'll pour on the coals, Captain." En route, Kol-tai turns blue, signaling he has the plague and has brought it on board the Enterprise. He may not live long enough to testify, but Kirk insists they have to save him because they place a value on all life. When Demos is aghast, Kirk asks, "Does that shock you Commander?" He is shocked all right, but at Kirk's color, not at his statement. He is turning blue! The entire crew is infected, except an immune Spock, so Kirk turns command over to him. :"Captain's log: Stardate 5276.4. We are in orbit around the planet Dramia under the conditions of general quarantine. As commanding officer I have ordered the activation of General Order Six." That order is to self-destruct the ship if everyone on board has perished, in order to protect others from contracting the virus. Kirk insists they must get McCoy to find an antidote, but the Supreme Prefect thinks Spock is pulling an elaborate trick. Spock's only option is to illegally break McCoy out of prison. On the ship, McCoy discovers he is innocent and the aurora is the cause of the plague. By using blood samples from the infected, McCoy cures the plague and shares the information with the Dramians. :"Captain's log: Stardate 5276.8. Preparing to beam aboard the ''Enterprise following the Dramian ceremonies honoring Dr. Leonard McCoy for his significant achievements in the field of interstellar medicine."'' The Dramians forget about the unorthodox manner of his release, and Kirk will forget about a certain stowaway. When Spock berates out McCoy for forgetting to dispense vitamins, McCoy points out what they've just been through. Spock tells him "Hippocrates would not approved of such lame excuses," and Bones begs Kirk, "Jim, if I'm ever in jail again don't send that Vulcan to release me. Just let me rot!" Memorable Quotes "Spock, have you and Jim gone out of your minds? Why, this is a jailbreak." "Doctor... just come with me please." "No, Spock. It's illegal, that's what it is. Besides, I must stand trial, I have to find out!" "Doctor, you WILL stand trial. You WILL find out. After you find an antidote for the plague which is about to kill everyone aboard the ''Enterprise." "''Plague, why didn't you tell me?" "You wouldn't give me a chance. You realize doctor, if you go, and fail to find an antidote, you too will die." "I'm a doctor, Spock... a doctor. Get us beamed aboard!" : - McCoy and Spock "Blast it Spock, work harder. They're in the terminal stage!" : - McCoy "Bones, that's it. Aurora changing color." "Jim! Aurora, what… Spock, feed in the data without mentioning the color change symptoms." "That's it doctor. The color change symptoms were misleading the computer." "Because they were caused by an Aurora!" : - Kirk, McCoy, Spock and, McCoy again Background Information * Nurse Chapel is established to hold the rank of lieutenant in this episode. * This episode had an exterior shot of the Enterprise hangar bay doors opening. Such a shot was not possible on the original series as it would have required the creation of an expensive new model. * In the last scene, Dr. McCoy is seen wearing a yellow shirt rather than a blue one. * The opening credits of this episode list Bill Reed as the director, but the closing credits say "Directed by Hal Sutherland". Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (CIC Video): Volume 6, catalogue number VHR 2540, . *As part of the ''The Animated Series'' DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars * James Doohan as: ** Kol-tai ** Dramian Supreme Prefect * Lou Scheimer as Demos References 2251; Antibody; aurora; coal; Dramian system; Dramia; Dramia II; Dramian; Dramian auroral plague; Dramian Hall of Justice; Dramian patrol ship; Earthling; General Order 6; Hippocrates; kangaroo court; meteor shower; quarantine; radiation; Saurian virus; shuttlebay; skin; Starfleet; General Order #6; subspace communication; vitamin; warrant; |next= }} Category:TAS episodes fr:Albatross de:Dr. McCoy unter Anklage nl:Albatross